


Sleigh Bells RING...

by dirtydiana139



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, S.W.A.T. (2003), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139
Summary: Christmas 2021-Rich dot Com considers a 'throuple' Boston and Patterson and asks hiscousin Cris Alonso for her take on the matter; The Ripley's host a Xmas meal at their homeand two days before then, The Alvarez Family enjoy the day with Herrera, Sullivan, and Maximo
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Inara/Jack Gibson, Patterson/Gord Enver/Boston A. Crab, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Sleigh Bells RING...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).



**Blindspot and S.W.A.T.**

The 'throuple' idea was first raised as a joke of sorts, just an exercise in 'what if' popped into Gord Enver's mind more and more often lately.  
How would three people in a committed relationship even _work_? Rich's cousin Cris Alonso (a S.W.A.T. in Los Angeles) is making it  
work with a male/female married couple: nearly a year in, it's still going strong. Cris isn't the jealous type, though, and neither is Kira, the wife  
(probably because Cris interacts more with HER than her husband Ty).

"This isn't for everyone Gord-especially since Boston is kinda pathologically jealous."

"Heeee's...exhibited the odd flare of jealously" Rich protested.

"The-'THE ODD FLARE OF JEALOUSLY??!' The...!!" Cris shouted, incredulous. " _PRIMO_ -he STABBED YOU after your affair with that Aussie  
hottie with the big 'bombs': Jules somethin'?"

"He's lashed-out a time or two", Rich continued to hedge.

Cris' last words on the subject are: "This isn't for everyone; think about it carefully, Gordy."

He DOES think about it-HARD...and ends up phoning Patterson and Boston to request a meeting.

**Station 19/Grey's Anatomy**

Lucas' widowed sister Jennifer Ripley and her family are driving down from Puget Sound three days before Christmas. She and her three children,  
plus a woman who agreed to share the gasoline expenses and behind the wheel duties for the 45km trip. Vic's parents have a flight due in on the  
24th; they can't wait to see their newest grandchildren, OLIVIA and OLIVER, who are eight months old. Vic bustles about the kitchen and living room,  
tending to her children and her family's evening meal. There are times when Victoria marvels at the way her life has taken a series of dramatic  
and very, very surprising turns-first Lucas was diagnosed with a heart valve issue un-discovered until he collapsed at a scene in March 2019. Preston  
Burke was brought in to perform the procedure: the recovery period lasted until just before Christmas, and The Chief resumed his duties full-time by  
July of 2020. In the space of 23 months, the confirmed single woman with no plans to marry or have children is a wife and mother of twins.

Maya Bishop, who stepped down as Captain of the 19 once her panic attacks became an issue phones to ask what the Christmas day meal consists  
of-that way she and Carina can decide on whether to bring red or white wine. The list of dinner guests include Vic's parents, Jen and her three boys,  
Andrea, Robert and baby Maximo, Maya and Carina, and a four months pregnant Inara, Jack and Marcus. The group will be split into two groups and  
maintain social distancing.

Andy's Tia Sandra, Tio Johnny, and Prima Michelle haven't seen Maximo in three weeks due to COVID, which is why Sullivan drives his little family to  
the Alvarez home on December 23rd. All three of them (The Alvarez) fawn over the energetic tyke, who attempted to slide out of whoever's holding him  
at the time to the floor for some reason. "Tan CHULO!" (How CUTE!) the women exclaimed. 'Tan FORNIDO!" (How STRONG!) Tio Johnny phrased it.

  


  


_Rodney_


End file.
